


Meant To Be

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Bran/Jojen Relationship, Implied Jon/Robb Relationship, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood Without Banners Notice It First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brotherhood Without Banners

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after 3x03.  
> So I came up with this little idea and decided to post it :)  
> This is no-one POV.  
> Enjoy

We saw them walking around together, we never got involved, 

this was Arya Stark, Ned Stark’s daughter: the untamed wolf, the man next to her well built, strong. 

They looked at each other like they belonged.

Only for those two to see ever.

They seemed happy;

Meant to be.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Notices Second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote after 3x03.  
> So I came up with this little idea and decided to post it :)  
> In this Chapter its Sansa’s POV – I’ve never wrote any Sansa before but I hope you like it  
> Enjoy

Sansa POV.

I looked around Winterfell, it was completely different,

We’d have to rebuild:

I could hear laughter 

I walked outside, near the pond I saw them a girl in man’s clothing 

She remained me of Arya,

And a man next to her smiling away, they splashed away happily.

“Gendry, you’re such a bull!” she exclaimed, he drenched her in water.

“Im sorry m’lady.” He said, bowing.

“I told you not to call me that.” She said.

She remained me a lot of Arya.

“Excuse me.” I said, she looked straight into my eyes.

It was Arya.

I could hear a wolf howling.

The pack was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


	3. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Jojen share a vision about Arya and Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote after 3x03.   
> So I came up with this little idea and decided to post it :)  
> I didn’t know exactly what animal Gendry should be as Arya calls him a Bull but he is King Roberts illegitimate son so I went with a stag.   
> Okay so Gendry is the stag  
> Bran is the crow  
> Jojen is the black lizard-lion  
> And Arya is the direwolf.  
> I did want bran to be the direwolf but I thought a crow made more sense because he saw it with Jojen.   
> In this Chapter its Bran’s POV – I’ve never wrote any Bran before but I hope you like it   
> Enjoy

Bran POV.

I leant down, I was tired after today.

“Sleep Bran.” He said; the darkness over took me.

The crow was here along with a direwolf with a stag, and a black lizard-lion.

It felt complete; 

the wolf would often go off with the stag and return shortly after.

“Stupid bull.” I heard a voice say, and I knew who it belonged to, 

the pack would be home soon. 

As would she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat notices it last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote after 3x03.   
> So I came up with this little idea and decided to post it :)  
> In this Chapter its Robb POV – I’ve never wrote any him before but I hope you like it   
> Enjoy

Robb POV.

“She looks at him; how you look at Jon, don’t you think Robb?” my mother asked me.

I turned my head to see Arya with Gendry.

“Aye mother,” I said, “in love.”

“No Robb.” She said, “Lust.”

“It’s love mother.” I said she was taken back by this. 

The bastard and her daughter.

She scoffed, if Ned could see her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
